


almost as warm as flesh

by bruised_fruit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, The Bulwark Staff, decade era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: It talked to her, at first.





	almost as warm as flesh

It talked to her, at first. 

She said “no” as if asserting herself (it _laughed_), her hand wrapped painfully tightly around her clit, his name in her mouth, the white oak thrumming with power and almost as warm as flesh, hard and pressed deep inside as she worked herself over. Her orgasm barely felt good, but for a moment, it balmed her loneliness. 

(“I made you,” she whispered.)

She pulled the staff out and cleaned it with a spell, thinking that certainly, there were worse kinds of depravity in this awful world. 

(“One day, I’ll break you.”)

It stopped talking. 


End file.
